Big Time Changes
by TheApathyImp
Summary: This is what we call a plot bunny I suppose... I dunno I just wanted to write some Jagan and then Kenlos got in the way so it just kinda happened. I think it's random but my beta said it was good. IT IS SLASH! You were warned. REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE!
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Changes**

Logan sat in the living room of 2J doing his best to ignore the immature exclamations of James and Carlos in the background as he read a book about quantum physics and its application to real-life situations. Almost as if on cue Kendall walked out into the living room just as Logan snapped the book shut to turn and reprimand the more immature members of Big Time Rush.

"Guys, can you quite down, please? I'm actually really interested in this book and I would love to be able to sit on the couch in the sun and read, if that's not too much to ask." Immediately the two behind him closed their mouths and nodded sheepishly, knowing that the brunette was not asking much from them.

"Right, sorry Logie, just got excited by the thought of this party next week…" James smiled at the shorter boy and turned back to Carlos to discuss the plans, the two now much quieter than they had been.

Kendall smiled at Logan as the other teen settled back into his book, though the look went unnoticed by the brunette. _He's the only I've ever seen be able to control James and Carlos like that… _he mused as he poured himself a glass of chocolate milk.

While musing, Kendall missed the look he got from the pretty boy at the table and so went unperturbed by the jealousy in James' eyes.

_Who does he think he is, smiling at my Logie like that? Wait, did I just think "my Logie"… jeez what's going on with me lately? First I started to look at guys a lot more than I am girls and now I'm claiming Logie as mine… maybe I'm not as much of a ladies' man as I thought…_

James was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Carlos calling his name.

"James. James! James, dude you in there?" Carlos' face was marred by an out of place frown as he stared at the taller boy.

"Uh, yeah sorry… I was just… thinking…" James smiled brightly at the Latino and looked back to the paper in front of the pair. "So, we still need food, decorations and someone to run the music."

"Right, well one of us could do the music, so that we don't have to pay someone… Kendall you're a pretty awesome DJ, aren't you?" People really didn't give Carlos enough credit, he may act like a little kid sometimes but behind the giggly exterior was a responsible and thoughtful individual.

"Huh?" Kendall snapped his head around to look at Carlos, having lost himself in observing Logan. Realizing as he met the other teen's eyes that he had actually absorbed the conversation going on around him he replied. "I guess… we can always just hook my computer up to the sound system and do it that way."

"Yeah that's a good idea… so, you'll do it then?" James did his best not glare as the blonde nodded and turned back to his Logan-watching. "Awesome, thanks… So that means we still need to deal with decorations and food. Got any ideas Carlos?"

"I could just go out and buy the stuff… did we ever decide where we're having this thing?"

"Uh, no I guess not… we could do it here." James said looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Dude, did we learn nothing from our last party here?" Logan piped up from the couch, eyes not leaving his book.

After a moment of collective flashback James nodded. "He's right, not a good idea… we do not need to piss Bitters off any more than we have recently."

"We could always ask Gustavo…" Kendall shrugged slightly when he got a look of utter surprise from the other three teens. "He let us have our school dance at the studio; it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"I guess it's not the worst idea we've had yet… Since it was your idea, you get to ask him though." Carlos attempted to pin the act on Kendall but the blonde shook his head firmly.

"Not even, this is your guys' plan, I'm not a part of this except as a DJ… oh and speaking of, my fee is twelve bucks an hour." The smirk on the bushy eye browed boy was marvelous and Carlos lost his focus for a moment, then shaking his head he sighed.

"Well shit dude, didn't think you'd make us pay. Do we have the budget for that James?" The Latino turned to his partner in crime and quirked an eyebrow.

Sighing, the other teen looked down at the paper and nodded slowly. "We might have to rearrange a bit but if we can get a place for free it shouldn't be an issue."

Carlos meanwhile was attempting to analyze his reaction to Kendall's smirk. _Jeez, why did I zone out like that? Kendall's never affected me like that before… hell, no guy has ever affected me like that before, the last time I felt something like that was when I saw Stephanie smile for the first time at one of my jokes… oh God… maybe I'm falling in love with Kendall! _Shaking his head once again the dark haired boy did his best to refocus on James who had continued to talk about the party and their funds but found himself glancing at Kendall every few seconds only to blush slightly when the blonde caught his eye and smiled.

_Whoa… did I just flirt with Carlos? And was he flirting back? I've never really thought about it, but he's a really cute guy… Ack! What am I saying, I have a girlfriend… oh wait, no I don't… Jo broke up with me the other day… but still, I'm not gay… am I?_ Kendall found he was chewing on his lip nervously as his thoughts raced and once again noticed his Latino friend watching him.

Making a split-second decision after watching Kendall chew on his lip Carlos looked Kendall in the eye and flashed him the patented Carlos-flirtatious-smile. The blonde blushed but smiled back and then chewed his lip again slightly.

_I know that look, he's definitely flirting with me… and it's making me blush… oh God, maybe I AM gay… I guess that explains what Jo meant when she said I obviously had some soul searching to do. _Kendall's blush darkened just a tad as he himself made a split-second decision and got up to go over to the Latino. "Hey, uh Carlos?"

"Yeah Kendall?" Carlos did his best not to react too quickly or blush when Kendall approached.

"Well uh, you guys obviously aren't getting anywhere with this party thing anymore, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to take a walk with me?" the blonde attempted to keep a straight face and will the blush out of his skin but somehow he knew it wasn't working when the Latino nodded and practically jumped out of his seat.

"I'd love to! I'll be back later James, call if you need me but I think you have this under control, right? Good, see ya!" the dark haired boy said as he rushed out the door, practically dragging Kendall behind him.

James stared at the door for a moment then shrugged. _They're so weird sometimes… ah well; at least they're not here to distract me or Logie anymore._

"What was that all about?" just as James was about to make a move on the shorter boy, Logan looked at him curiously and flashed him that adorable smile.

"I don't know they're probably just coming up with some crazy plan to freak us out of something…" the taller brunette made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Logan. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" this was probably a pretty thin limb but he felt like he could say anything to the boy next to him and he really wanted to find out what Logan thought about his new found feelings.

"Sure James, what is it?" the book in the brunette's lap was placed carefully on the couch beside the boy and he smiled again at the taller teen.

"Well I uh… have these feelings that have recently appeared and I was wondering what you thought of them…" skirting the subject was something James had perfected in his sixteen years of life and somehow Logan knew he was about to reveal something huge.

"I'd be glad to share my thoughts on your feelings… are they about someone in particular?"

"Uhm… yeah… I guess I'm falling in love with someone and I don't really know what they'll think about it…"

"Okay, well I'm sure whoever it is will be deeply flattered, to have the great James Diamond be in love with you has got to be a pretty big compliment…" _He's being really vague… I wonder if it's someone he thinks we won't approve of. _Logan smiled once more and the taller teen couldn't help but stare a bit at the way the brunette's lips formed such a beautiful shape.

"… I hope so… uhm, I wanna tell you who it is, but I'm kinda afraid of the way you'll react…" James blushed slightly and looked away from Logan's gaze.

_Wow, he must really like this person… I don't think I've ever seen James blush. _"James, you should know by now that Kendall, Carlos and I will support you no matter what. We care about you and if you love someone then we aren't gonna try and stop you… So, who is it?"

"I… I hope you won't try and stop me…" the taller teen swallowed and looked Logan directly in the eye. "Because Logan Mitchell, I'm in love with" here there was s short pause and the smaller teen gently smiled and encouraged James to continue with his eyes, "you."

Logan blinked a few times and blushed a deep crimson color. "Oh." Finding it hard to speak the shorter brunette swallowed and looked into James' eyes. _Wow_ _I've never noticed how pretty his eyes are._ "Wow, uh… wow James that's not what I was expecting… but I uh… think I might be in love with you too." Logan's blush somehow deepened as James smiled at him.

"Good, I had hoped you would say that." The taller teen leaned in and gently pressed his lips to the shorter brunette's.

Logan just knew that he was somehow an even darker shade of red now but he smiled at James as the other teen leaned back and entwined their hands. "That was… really sweet James. Uh, so I was wondering, do you wanna go to a movie or something tomorrow?"

James smiled widely and nodded. "I would be delighted to go to a movie with you Logie."

Somehow the use of Logan's long-time nickname had taken on a new meaning and the brunette hugged his new found boyfriend happily. "Yay, we're gonna have so much fun Jamie-bear!" the blush that had just moments ago escaped his cheeks came rushing back as Logan realized the name he had just called the other teen.

Quirking a perfectly sculpted eyebrow James smirked. "Jamie-bear…? I like the sound of that… can I call you Logie-bear?"

"S-sure… if you want to…" the shorter brunette smiled shyly and cuddled up to James happily. "You can call me whatever pet name you want, just not in front of other people, okay?"

"Alright fine, but I CAN still call you Logie, right?" James smiled down at his boyfriend and stroked the back of Logan's hand contentedly.

"I suppose… but nothing else in public."

"Deal, I'll even let you still call me Jamie."

Both of the teens knew they were smiling like idiots but somehow neither one of them cared and were more than happy to just sit on the couch and enjoy each other's company for a while.

**Meanwhile at the Palmwoods Park**

After Carlos all but dragged Kendall out of 2J the two wandered around the park for a while just talking about nothing in particular until they came to a secluded spot behind some trees.

As they sat down under the trees side by side Carlos couldn't help but marvel at how the sunlight filtering through the leaves really brought out the natural highlights in Kendall's hair. "So uh Kendall I was wondering if maybe I could ask you something…"

"Of course you can Carlos… what is it?" Kendall had a feeling that they had wanted to ask each other the same thing ever since their eyes had locked earlier that day and he smiled gently at the Latino.

"Well I know that you and Jo broke up recently and I don't think you have a girlfriend right now and I noticed the way you were looking at me earlier and I was wondering if maybe you wouldliketogooutwihtmesomtime." The end of Carlos' sentence was completely slurred together and unintelligible and the dark haired boy attempted to reach up and fiddle nervously with his helmet strap only to realize he had left it in the apartment in his haste to exit it.

"Carlos, I didn't quite catch that last part, but I think I have a feeling I know what you said, so yes, I would love to go out with you." The blonde smiled and gently took Carlos' hand, a slight blush creeping onto his face as Carlos smiled widely and squeezed his hand.

"Yay! I'm so glad you said yes, I mean I thought you were flirting with me earlier but I wasn't really sure and I've never felt this way about a guy before and then you asked me to go on a walk and I was hoping that maybe you were planning on making a move and then you didn't an I was so nervous bu-" the Latino's rambling was cut off suddenly as Kendall leaned over and kissed the shorter teen.

A deep blush spread across both of the teen's cheeks and the blonde smiled. "I know all that silly, so I figured I could save you some breath and figured that was the easiest way to quiet you."

Touching his lips and smiling the Latino laughed a bit. "Well it certainly was effective… it felt really good too…" Carlos smiled and nibbled his bottom lip cutely as Kendall nodded and chuckled.

"Yes, it was that… but how about we try it again?"

"O-okay…"

This time it was Carlos who initiated the kiss and it was slightly more than just a brushing of lips. Pulling back slowly a moment later the Latino smiled brightly and squeezed Kendall's hand which was still entwined with his own. "That feels really nice…"

"Yeah, it really does… I suppose we should head back up to 2J though, I think we need to talk to James and Logan about this…"

"I guess… I don't know though, I'm kinda scared that they'll be upset about it or something… I don't want to get in an argument with them…"

"I don't think they'll be upset, we've been friends since we were like ten Carlos, if they aren't willing to accept us then no one will be, and as much as that scares me I'm pretty confident that no matter what they'd still love us."

"Yeah I hope so… but still I don't think I really want to do this so soon, I mean we haven't even really been on a date yet…"

"Well, what do you call this? I think walking in the park and kissing under these trees definitely constitutes a date…"

"Yeah I guess it does…" Carlos smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's do it, they deserve to know anyway."

"Awesome." Standing the blonde offered his boyfriend a hand and entwined their fingers once again as they walked back to the apartment building.

**Ending Notes:** So I've decided to stop here, mostly because I find that I need to split this up into more than one chapter, also because that Kendall/Carlos scene gave me some trouble so I'mma back off and regroup from here. Let me know what you think, reviews are godly, or at least good enough that I feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I get them. =3


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: So here's chapter two… I'm still kinda trying to figure out what I wanna do with this but I'mma start with the boys talking to each other and revealing their respective relationships. So here we go. Enjoy.

**~PAGEBREAK~**

When Carlos and Kendall arrived back at 2J a few minutes later they walked in smiling and holding hands.

"Hey guys we're back." Carlos announced as he closed the door behind himself and the blonde.

"Oh hey, how was your walk?" Logan turned and smiled at the two but did not extricate himself from James' arms.

Taking Kendall's hand Carlos smiled. "About the same as the talk you guys obviously had."

Logan blushed but smiled back and nodded. "I guess we all found love in unexpected places…"

"I'd say." Kendall chuckled slightly as he and Carlos sat down on the couch together. "So uh… who wants to start, we need to talk about this at least a little bit…"

"I don't know that there's much to say… I mean James and I talked and he told me that he was in love with me and then we kissed and I asked him out." Shrugging slightly he smiled at the taller teen. "Not that it was really that simple at the time, but that's the gist of it."

"It was similar for us I guess… we were just talking and then Carlos started to ramble and asked me out in that cute little quick talking way of his… which led to more rambling and me cutting him off with a kiss." Kendall laughed slightly and squeezed the Latino's hand. "When I woke up today I never would have thought I'd be holding hands with my best friend and looking forward to dating him. Life really is pretty impressive."

"Yeah… my mom once told me that life isn't so much a means to an end but rather a journey… I think I finally understand what she meant by that." James spoke for the first time since Kendall and Carlos had returned and couldn't help but smile at Logan once again. "And I'm so glad I've been able to share that journey with you guys so far. I really appreciate you guys always being there for me."

Carlos smiled and nodded firmly. "Likewise, I don't think life could have been any better than it has up to this point, and I don't know what I would have done without ya."

Kendall couldn't resist hugging Carlos and smiling widely. "You guys are so mushy. Not that I disagree."

Logan laughed slightly and leaned up to press his lips to James'. "The future is on the way… I just hope we can handle all of the crazy shit that people are gonna throw at us…"

"Dude, if we can fall in love with each other and accept it in the space of about an hour then we can handle ANYTHING." Carlos smiled at the brunette as he spoke. "Besides, who cares what anyone thinks, we live for ourselves and always will. We promised that when we came to LA and I'm not ever backing down from it. Ultimately we're just four dudes from Minnesota who are traveling a huge journey together and along the way no one is going to tear us apart. Right?"

In unison the other three smiled widely and nodded firmly. "You're absolutely right Carlos, we're in love and if anyone thinks they can stop that, then they're sadly mistaken." James squeezed Logan tightly to him and then looked to the sky as if challenging the world. "We won't be brought down by stupid prejudices or anything like that! We will prevail!"

After a slightly awkward silence Kendall laughed and shook his head, "you are such a drama queen James."

Lapsing into a comfortable silence the four boys lazily cuddled and watched TV for a while when suddenly Logan looked up as if he remembered something and turned his attention to Kendall. "Hey Ken, what do you think your mom is going to have to say about all this?"

"Hmm… she'll probably just tell us not to have sex in the areas of the apartment that are 'family areas' like in here, the kitchen and the bathrooms." Carlos giggled when Kendall said sex and the other three looked at him with laughter in their eyes.

"What? It's a funny word…" the Latino's face colored slightly and he smacked Kendall on the arm when he was laughed at. "Shut up, it's not funny."

"It is so funny! It's also really cute." The blonde smiled sweetly and kissed Carlos gently, however, much to the dismay of the other couple in the room they were soon locked in a tight embrace with their tongues dueling.

Sighing Logan flipped the channel on the TV lazily and almost fell out of his seat when he saw the news. "Guys! Look at this; it says that Gustavo got arrested!"

"WHAT?" The other three whipped their heads to the TV and stared as the reporter relayed the story of Gustavo's arrest.

"Gustavo Roque, a high ranking music producer was arrested today after storming into the Hawke Production Studios and assaulting another high ranking producer. The attack was said to have occurred because Roque and his competition are competing for approval within the music industry and Roque's recent smash hit Big Time Rush was allegedly slandered by the victim." As she spoke a mug shot of Gustavo appeared on the screen and was replaced by one of the band's publicity pictures as she spoke of them. "It has not been made clear what charges Roque faces at this time. We will keep you updated on the matter." The new flash ended and the regularly scheduled broadcast resumed on the television as the four teens looked at each other in alarm.

Moments later they were rushing out the door frantically dialing Kelly's cell phone and Mama Knight. Rushing into the elevator they left Kelly a rather unintelligible voice mail just as Mama Knight picked up on the other end of Logan's phone.

"Mama Knight! Did you see the news?" Logan practically screamed into the phone as the older woman spoke a greeting.

"Logan! Calm down, what are you talking about?"

Clicking a button and turning the speakerphone on Logan explained the situation to Mama Knight with a couple of interjection from the others. "We tried calling Kelly but she didn't pick up so we're heading over to the studio to see what we can find out. Call us if you need us, we just wanted to let you know what was going on. Oh and if you see Kelly let her know where we are please!" he finished as the elevator door opened and they rushed out into the lobby, stopping short before they ran directly into Jo and Camille.

"Hey guys, what's the rush?" Camille asked curiously as the boys attempted to right themselves.

"We gotta go girls, we'll explain later sorry!" Logan yelled as they rushed out the front door to the Big Time Rushmobile. **(1)**

Upon getting to the car they stopped short once again when they saw Kelly leaning against the car. "Kelly! We tried calling you, we just saw the news, how did this happen?"

**~PAGEBREAK~**

I love that episode of the show and it just makes me giggle to think that they call it that… =3

DUNDUNDUN cliffhanger says hello! =3 Seriously though I'mma update soon, this chapter was just making me angry so I cut it off. Anyway review and let me know what you think of the little plot twist.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

A/N: So… well… it's a third chapter… I don't know either, but yeah… chapter 3.

* * *

Skidding to a stop in front of the car, Big Time Rush all started speaking at once, each one getting more and more hysterical until finally Kelly stood straight and whistled.

"Oy! One at a time boys." She didn't seem particularly mad, but they four teens fell silent and nodded.

Logan spoke, having been unofficially elected as the most eloquent of the group. "We just saw the news about Gustavo getting arrested, what happened?" Logan, to his credit, kept his voice as steady as possible and did his best not to rush or stumble over his words.

Kelly sighed slowly and handed him a manila folder, indicating he should open it. "That happened, when _someone_" her eyes flashed dangerously but then she continued, "sent those to Gustavo in an email he went a little berserk. And now here we are with a jailed producer and a threat for those to be released to the media." She waved a vague hand at the file, sighing.

Logan had hesitated to open the folder until after she finished speaking and finally did, eyes widening as he looked at the top picture in it. "Oh. Wow." He couldn't quite find words to express what he was thinking and instead just handed the folder to Kendall, who had by complete instinct grabbed onto Carlos' hand.

When he took the file and opened it, he gasped and dropped the Latino's hand. "Oh shit."

Carlos could do nothing but nod slowly in agreement. "I… wow."

James had been quiet since he had seen the pictures, but suddenly he glared at the folder, eyes positively glowing with anger. "Who do they think they are? It's no one's business but their own if Carlos and Kendall want to be together!" He fixed Kelly with the gaze, quelling slightly when he saw the hard look in her eyes and the nod she gave.

"You're right, it isn't, but you guys are pop stars now, and that means people will make it their business." She paused and held out a hand for the folder. "Hawke will do anything to destroy Gustavo, even if that means destroying you in the process. I know it's not your fault, you couldn't have known he has bloody paparazzi ninjas following you around, but you guys need to be careful. I won't say that this will ruin you, but it could lose you some fans, if only because there are some really backwards parents out there." She sighed and pulled out a Zippo, lighting the folder on fire and then dropping it to the ground. "Now come on, we're going to go see what Gustavo has to say about all of this." She spoke of no room for argument and the four boys nodded, eyes still fixed on the burning remains of the pictures.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they ended up at the local police station, and after waiting for another ten, the five of them were allowed into the interview room where Gustavo was seated, looking a little self-righteous, but still shaken.

"Dogs!" he barked, eyes flashing dangerously for a moment, and then he sighed. "I guess you saw the pictures?"

They all nodded solemnly, Kendall and Carlos's eyes especially downcast.

Gustavo sighed again and started to speak once more, this time quieter and softer. "When I was sent those pictures, I wasn't quite how to respond, but then I got that second email threatening you. Hawke is a dangerous man boys, and I know you want to be who you really are, but even in this day and age it's a hard thing to be openly gay, and I don't want you to have to deal with that. I've thought for a long time that there might be something there with the four of you, and I know you've all struggled with that in your own way, but you have to be prudent. I lost my temper earlier today, but you need to learn what not to do from what I have done. You're all unique and really strong in your own ways, but sometimes the world doesn't want strong, they want the ideal boy band." he stopped for a minute and looked at all of them, eyes more serious and open than the four boys had ever seen.

"Gustavo we do-" James started, only to cut off by Gustavo holding his hand up.

"I know you don't want to lie about who you are James, and that's noble. I won't stop you from revealing this to the world, but _it won't be easy_, and I can't promise it won't be the end of Big Time Rush."

The boys looked at each other, and made a silent agreement. And as Kendall next spoke James placed his hand over Logan's on the table, and Carlos slipped his into Kendall's. "We aren't going to lie to people about who we are. We will accept the consequences of our choices. If that means the end of our band, then at least we'll have each other."

Gustavo nodded seriously. "I thought you would say that... You're a great group of boys, and you mean a lot to me, even though that's hard for me to say sometimes. If anyone can pull this off, you guys can."

Kelly smiled at him across the table and then the guard knocked on the door and told them it was time for them to go. "We're processing the papers to let Gustavo out right now, the charges against him were just dropped, he should be out in a few hours."

They all sighed and thanked him as they rose to leave, Kendall stopping and turning to look at Gustavo once more. "Thank you for everything you've done for us." He smiled and walked out before the older man could respond to him.

* * *

Ending Note: Alright, so I got another chapter out... finally. XD I sorry it took so long to update. I'll get to work on chapter four... eventually. Hopefully it'll be soon, but I'm getting to the end of the semester in school and so it might be a couple of weeks, also WARPED TOUR in a week~! I'm so excited, so honestly, don't expect any updates from me until the 29th at the earliest... if it happens before then, lucky you. =3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: So, chapter four... I started it at least... Uhm... I have absolutely no plan for this, so it's gonna be one of those derpy chapters where shit hopefully makes sense but is just random as hell, or it might be super profound and stuff... . . A-anyway, I realized I haven't been putting disclaimers in my fics recently, so enjoy some BTR flavored disclaiming.

Logan: *sucking face with James*

James: *ignoring everything for the sake of more making out*

Kendall: Uhm well, they're obviously distracted so uh... Tres doesn't own us..? *moans*

Carlos: *stands up from where he was kneeling in front of Kendall* Because if he did, this stuff would be happening too often for the show to have any kind of plot.

Riiiiight, anyway, on with the writing before I break more of the universe.

* * *

The boys didn't know quite what else to do but go back to the Palmwoods and await further news, so that's what they did.

When they arrived they turned to go back upstairs, only to be stopped by Kelly's voice. "Guys, I think it might be wise to keep these recent developments to yourself. That means no PDA and don't tell anyone you don't absolutely have to." Her eyes were stern and they all thought back to the fiasco that was their first music video.

"R-right..." said Logan, sighing just slightly.

She nodded and got back in her car, leaving them to wander slowly towards the elevators, only to be cornered by Jo and Camille on their way.

"So, boys what was all that excitement about earlier?" The blonde asked, one eyebrow raising when they all stiffened slightly and looked much like caged animals.

Kendall sighed and motioned for them to enter the elevator as the doors opened, "we'll have to explain upstairs, it's really complicated."

The two girls nodded and got into the elevator, and though neither missed when James and Kendall each took the hand of their respective boyfriends, they kept quiet for the time being.

Once they got to 2J the boys motioned for them to sit down on the couch and stood in front of them, not letting go of each others' hands. There was a small pause while they looked at each other and then back to the girls, this time it was Logan who spoke.

"It's a really complicated story, and we owe it to you to explain it in full detail, but before we do, we need your guys' word that you'll keep all of this to yourselves for the time being."

Camille looked perplexed for a moment and turned to Jo, who smiled widely. "Of course guys, we'll always be here for you." She said, smiling herself.

The four boys couldn't help but smile back and Logan continued a moment later. "Today's been a really huge day, as I'm sure you can see, we all discovered something we didn't ever dream was possible today. I guess it's not that surprising when we look back, but it took us being our typical selves to miss the signs..." he trailed off, smiling over at his boyfriend, then remembering he was telling a story he looked back at the girls. "Earlier today, James and Carlos got the insane idea to throw another crazy party, which in and of itself was not a horrible one, but I wasn't so into the idea, and was a bit annoyed as they kept interrupting me while I was reading."

The girls nodded their understanding, though they did seem a bit lost as to where the story was headed. "Well, after a little bit of planning and then a general lack of progress, Kendall and Carlos went for a walk, leaving James and I alone in the apartment. It was a change from our normal situation, we almost never split up in pairs like that, but it was a good change." there was another smile, this time a bit more reminiscent. "James approached me and asked if he could tell me something, when I finally got it out of him, he told me that he had recently developed feelings for me..." here he blushed a bit and stopped speaking, smiling gratefully when James took up the telling of the tale.

"Logie said that he has feelings for me too, and then he asked me out on a date, not long afterward we shared our first kiss and we've been a couple ever since." James smiled at the shorter brunette once more. "And as I understand it, a similar situation was happening in the park with these two over here." he turned to Kendall who nodded.

"Yeah, while we were out walking Carlos and I both skirted around the subject of the flirting we had been doing all day and then we sat down under some trees and Carlos finally asked me out, though I can't say it was a very intelligible question." He smiled and rubbed Carlos' hand with his thumb. "I said yes of course and then Carlos started to ramble in the cutest way. I had to cut him off with a kiss, and that was where all the trouble started." he sighed and Logan picked the telling of the story back up.

"When Carlos and Kendall got back to the apartment, we all sat down and had a coming out of sorts, then we were just watching TV and news flash saying that Gustavo had been arrested came on. We immediately freaked out and rushed out the door, calling Mama Knight, and Kelly on the way. That was when we ran into you guys. Well when we got outside, Kelly was waiting for us at the car, and showed us a file of pictures that had been sent to Gustavo in an email." He stopped here, sensing that the blonde wanted to tell the next part.

"As it turns out, Carlos and I weren't as alone as we thought; Hawk has some kind of paparazzi following us, they got pictures of us kissing and holding hands, and he sent them to Gustavo along with a threat to release them to the media and expose us." there was a small pause as he thought of what to say next. "Apparently, this upset Gustavo greatly and he stormed into Hawk's office and tried to attack, him, the police were called and he was arrested. We went with Kelly down to the station and spoke with him. As I'm sure you expected, we made the decision not to keep our true selves and our relationships hidden, but Gustavo advised us not to make a huge deal about it until some preparations were made."

The girls looked at them, a bit dumbfounded but then smiled widely. "God guys, the way you were talking about it, I thought someone had fuckin' died." Jo said, laughing slightly. "We're super glad for you, it'll be good to have that kind of love in your lives, and we'll support you no matter what." Camille nodded her agreement and they giggled when they saw the boys visibly relax.

"That's so great to hear, you guys are amazing friends." Logan said happily, smiling genuinely at the two of them.

"Now the only question is how we're gonna tell my mom..." Kendall said, paling slightly when he heard the door close and Mama Knight say,

"Tell me what honey?"

"O-oh hi mom..." he couldn't really say any more before she turned and saw the six of them in living room, noticing the two pairs of clasped hands immediately.

"Oh it finally happened!" she said happily, rushing over and hugging each of the couples. "I always thought that you guys liked each other as more than just friends, I just didn't think I should say anything..." she trailed off, noticing Kendall's dumbfounded expression, and Logan's vaguely confused one. "What, did you think your mom didn't notice the way you guys looked at each other all the time?"

"W-well, it's just that we didn't even know how we felt until a few hours ago, so it's a little surprising that you could tell..." said the blonde, just a little stunned.

She merely laughed and hugged him again. "Call it a mother's intuition, but I always thought you had a thing for little Carlos here." she shrugged and moved off to put the groceries she had carried in away. "First things first though, I don't want you boys having sex anywhere Katie could see you, and if you're not safe, I'll personally make sure you don't get any for two weeks. Got it?"

The boys all blushed, Jo and Camille giggling wildly, as they said, in unison. "Yes Mama Knight."

"Good. Jo, Camille dears, would you like to stay for dinner?" she continued on as if she had not just embarrassed the hell out of her son and his friends, which made the girls laugh even harder, Camille actually falling off the couch onto the floor.

It was Jo who regained just enough composure to smile over at her a nod. "That would be lovely." she said, looking at the boys and cracking up once more at the mildly affronted look on James' face. "Holy crap James, you looks so funny." she said between laughs, causing him to blush just slightly.

Logan smiled up at him and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I think you're cute when you blush Jamie."

This of course only served to widen the coloring on his skin, which by extension caused more giggling from the girls. "You guys are so cute together!" they literally squealed briefly, earning themselves a set of glares and a slightly disgusted look from Katie who had just walked in.

"Mom, if I ever start doing that, cute my tongue out, okay?"

Her mother merely shook her head, "whatever you say dear."

* * *

Ending Notes: Augh, I want to add more to this, but I don't know what to do... and it's getting really frustrating, I'm also still up at bumfuck in the morning, so I got another chapter done, besides this is a _reasonable_ stopping point. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it, drop me a review and let me know what you think/give me advice about how I should continue. Chapter Five will hopefully not take nearly as long as this one did, but no promises. Until next time lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay boys and girls, is time for Tres to derp out another chapter of BTC. It'll probably be made of D3RPPPPPP, but at least it'll be an update.

* * *

Finally the girls had left for the night and the boys sat down on the couch in the living room, letting out weary sighs and flipping through channels uninterestedly.

Mama Knight bid them goodnight a little after ten o'clock, and ushered Katie into bed at the same time, warning them not to stay up too late.

Logan let out one of his world weary sighs and clicked the television off. "Guys, what are we gonna do?"

Kendall looked up from where he had been playing with Carlos' hair. "We're going to keep on going, and lean on each other for support."

Carlos giggled slightly, and Kendall looked down at where he had rested his head in the blonde's lap. "What's so funny?"

"That sounds a super lot like _Halfway There_." Carlos said, giggling again as Kendall made an "oh" face.

Logan chuckled as well and entwined his fingers with James', singing the first few lines of the song quietly to himself.

They lulled into a reasonably comfortable silence and vaguely watched TV, cuddling and enjoying each others' company.

It was a sweet time that they spent together and finally it was nearly midnight. Kendall stood first as he let out a yawn.

"Time for bed I think boys." He smiled and pulled Carlos up off the couch. The Latino smiled and cuddled himself up against his blonde boyfriend.

"But I'm not tired yet Kenda-" he was cut off by a yawn himself and blushed.

Kendall took his hand and led the shorter boy toward the bedrooms, smiling and waving. "Goodnight guys."

James and Logan waved back as he disappeared behind the corner. They both stood slowly, and yawned at the exact same moment, locking eyes and chuckling. They slowly walked back to their bedrooms together, James with his arm around Logan's shoulders and Logan's around the taller boy's waist.

They stopped outside of the door to the room that Logan shared with Carlos (they had drawn straws to see who would share with the energetic boy, and it was almost no surprise when Logan's came up a little short), and James stood and looked Logan up and down, smiling and appreciating the other boy's body rather a lot.

Logan hesitated to go in, choosing instead to mirror James' action and check out his new boyfriend. "I... James..." He tried to say something, but kept getting distracted by the little flashes of tanned skin he could see underneath James' clothes.

James looked at him, mildly confused as to why he was struggling so much with talking and then shrugged to himself. "Hey Logie?"

Logan looked back up at James' face, thought he didn't fare much better what with the other boy's eyes. "Hmm?" Was about as eloquent as he could manage as a response.

"Would you like to uhm..." James trailed off and rubbed the back of his head with one hand, swallowing audibly and blushing a little. "Come sleep in my bed tonight..?" He finally finished, eyes locking with Logan's.

Logan blushed just slightly but nodded, biting back the large grin that threatened to escape. "I-I'd really like that." The blush deepened as he stammered a little, but he shoved his embarrassment away and took Jame's hand as they walked to the brunette's room.

Soon they were cuddled together underneath James' covers, and Logan let out a yawn. James briefly considered kissing their sleep away, and exploring the new aspects of their relationship, but he was feeling the call of sleep himself, and it _had_ been a long day. He mirrored Logan's yawn and then pulled the other boy just a little closer.

He smiled down at his brunet angel. "I love you Logan." He said, eyes expressing quite a lot of care and other things.

"I love you, too, Jamie-bear." Logan replied, nuzzling himself against James' chest and listening to the steady soft beat of the taller boy's heart.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, and across the hall in Kendall's room there could be seen a similar sight, Carlos' caramel toned skin contrasting sharply with Kendall's pale tones as they drifted into a land of dreams and happiness on the wings of love.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** And, done. This chapter took me FOREVER, and it's a fat lot of nothing, but you know, it's cute and has some nice language, I promise the next one will have more substance and I might even get to the smutty times. Also, I sorry it's so short. =3 Until then~.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **OMG, Tres is updating his fanfiction?

* * *

James woke slowly, the sunlight streaming through his blinds causing him to turn and snuggle closer against the warm body next to him. He wondered very briefly who it was that was in his bed, and then remembered cuddling up to Logan the night before. He let out a small content sigh and pulled Logan just a little closer to himself

This caused the shorter brunette to stir. Logan let out a yawn as his eyes blinked open and he fixed James with a questioning look. "Jamie?" He said quietly, voice thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted you as close as I could get you." James said gently, nuzzling against the brainiac.

Logan nodded as he let out another yawn and smiled. "I love you James." He said quietly, leaning up to plant a soft kiss on the pretty boy's lips.

James smiled back at him and let out his own yawn. "We should probably get up..." He said slowly, as his head fell to the side and he saw the clock reading 10:32.

Logan hummed a little as he nuzzled closer to James. "I dun wanna." He said quietly, kissing James' collarbone and laying his head on the taller boy's chest.

James frowned, he knew they should get up, if for no other reason than Kendall and Carlos would be in any second to wake them up. It was a Saturday and Carlos was always up at the crack of dawn so he could watch his cartoons. Actually, he was surprised they hadn't come in yet, now that he thought about it.

"Mmmm, I know Logie, but we gotta. Do you want Kendall and Carlos to barge in here and start asking weird questions?" He said, appealing to the logical side of Logan.

This made Logan sigh and sit up. "You're right." He admitted, rubbing his eyes as he slid out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He added with another yawn, and then paused and turned to James, who was just climbing out of bed himself. "You wanna join me..?" he asked slowly, a very light dusting of pink spreading across his cheeks.

James arched an eyebrow. "If you want... but uhm... I don't think we're really ready for... heavy petting." He said slowly frowning slightly.

Logan held up his hands and shook his head quickly. "Oh, no, me either, I just figured we could clean each other off, and cuddle a little!" He said quickly looking both relieved and embarrassed.

James smiled at this. "In that case, I would love to shower with you Logie." he said as he walked over to Logan and slid his arms around the shorter boy's waist. "I love you." He added, looking into Logan's chocolaty orbs.

Logan's blush deepened just slightly and he slipped his own arms around James' neck. "I love you, too." He replied, sealing it with a brief, but powerful kiss.

They pulled away and retired to James' bathroom. There was an en suite for all three of the bedrooms the boys had, plus one for Mama Knight's room and a communal one that Katie usually had run of. James effortlessly flipped the shower on, turning the knob to what he knew was just the right angle for shower water.

There was a short moment where James was looking at Logan adoringly, and then he began to shimmy out of his sweat pants, causing Logan to blush. The shorter brunet kept his eyes on James as he took off his pants, frowning when the other boy paused after sliding them down.

"Come on Logie, you have to get naked too." James said, teasing only _very_ slightly. This caused more blushing, but Logan nodded and slowly pushed his pajama pants down, stepping out of them and bending down to extricate his feet from the socks he had slept in. Finally they were both standing in only a pair of tight boxer-briefs, James' black and Logan's grey.

Logan let out a small huff of air and looked James in the eye. "Ready?" He asked, one hand playing at the hem of his own underwear. James nodded and set his hands on his own boxers.

"On three." He said, confidently, and then with a smirk. "Three." He pushed the fabric down off of his body and smiled at Logan gently. Logan was only slightly slower, and was naked as the day he was born only moments after James. "Fucking Christ Logan, you didn't tell me you were hung," gaped James, staring at Logan's exposed manhood.

Logan blushed profusely, but resisted the urge cover himself. "I... I n-never really thought about it..." he replied, willing the budding erection away as best he could.

James regained some of his composure and walked over to the shorter brunet. "Well you should..." He said, placing a gentle kiss to Logan's lips and giving the boy's monster of a cock a very brief squeeze. He turned and climbed into the shower a moment later, leaving Logan looking a bit put out.

Logan followed closely after and slid his arms around James from behind, placing a kiss to his shoulder and laying his head down on the boy's back. "Well, I don't think it matters how hung I am." He mused, shifting as James turned around in his arms to face him. "I'm a virgin, so it's not like I know what to do with it." He finished, blushing just slightly as James trailed a hand over his body.

James hummed a little, looking into Logan's eyes. He came back to earth a moment later and looked down at where Logan Jr. was coming to attention. "I'm not complaining, promise." He said, smiling and kissing Logan again, this time longer, as his left hand slipped around the boy's cock.

"J-James." Logan pulled back and fixed James with his responsible look. "We aren't ready Jamie. Let's just shower and get out of here before Kendall barges in, okay?"

James looked just a tiny bit put out, but he nodded. Logan was right, now was not the time for touching, now was the time for washing each other off and then they could spend their first full day together as boyfriends. He reached out for the loofah and his Cuda body wash. He squirted a generous amount onto the soft spongy material and rubbed the perfumed soap into Logan's body gently, smiling and watching the suds slide down what he considered the perfect man's body. "You're so beautiful." He breathed out, as he continued his work.

Logan hummed appreciatively and pushed against the movement of James' hand slightly. "This feels super nice..." He mused out loud, leaning forward and laying his head against James' shoulder.

James smiled gently, and finished sponging Logan off with gentle kiss to the top of his head.

Logan smiled as he reached up and removed the loofah from James' hand, rinsing it and applying more of the spicy smelling wash before he started to sponge James' body off. He smiled gently and payed attention to to the way James reacted to each of his movements, using his free hand to feel the taller boy's muscles.

He moved his hand south and gently squeezed James' cock, noticing in the back of his mind that James was pretty well hung himself. He continued washing James off even as the taller brunet let out a mewl of arousal. He squeezed gently a few more times and stroked James' hardening cock briefly.

James hummed appreciatively and pushed into Logan's grip, but stopped and pulled back a moment later. "Logie, stop." He said gently, gripping Logan's wrist in his hand and pulling his hand from around the source of his pleasures. "We're just not ready. Like, that feels amazing, but seriously, just not yet, okay?"

Logan's smirk turned into a slight frown but he nodded. "Okay." He said, simply, going back to washing James' body and smiling when the taller brunette leaned down to kiss him gently.

"It's not that I don't want to..." James trailed off as Logan moved pressed his finger to James' lips.

"I know. I understand." The smaller of the two smiled and kissed his boyfriend again before he finished washing James off and then wrapped his arms gently around James' waist and leaned against him.

They stayed under the spray for a peaceful ten minutes before the water began to chill and they grew quickly restless. James reached out and turned the water off, climbing out of the shower to procure a pair of towels and handing one to his small boyfriend. "Wouldn't want you freezing that sexy ass off." He said, wrapping his own towel around his waist after drying off and smiling when he felt Logan slide his arms around him from behind again. He hummed a little as he felt Logan nuzzle against him and they spent a few moments reveling in the feeling of closeness before they heard a banging on the door to James' bedroom.

"HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE!" Who else but Carlos would bang on a door that loudly?

James let out a kind of awkward laugh and moved out of Logan's hold to work on getting dressed. "We'll be out when we want." He called levelly through the door, tuning out whatever Carlos responded with as he picked out an outfit for the day.

Logan followed him and shook his head, realizing belatedly that he had no clothes to wear. "Fuck. I didn't get any clothes to put on last night..." He said slowly, sighing a little.

James turned and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. He raked his eyes up and down Logan's mostly naked body, smiling appreciatively. "I'm not complaining." He said, smirking when Logan blushed. "Alright, come on, just put these on and go over to your room." He said with a chuckle, tossing him a pair of sweatpants.

Logan frowned a little and looked down at the fabric in his hands. "These are yours, they won't fit me at all." He said, pouting a little. "Besides, I can't put my dirty underwear back on."

"First of all, we just showered together, I don't think it'll hurt either of us for your junk to rub around naked in my sweatpants for a couple of minutes, and secondly, they'll hang off your hips all sexy like, and it won't be the end of the world if Kendall or Carlos sees you shirtless."

Logan frowned a bit but nodded. "You're right, I know... I just don't want to roon the illusion... or something. I'm a little scared they'll judge us or something... I mean, I don't want them to think I'm a slut or that you forced me int-" He was cut off as James moved over and very gently kissed him silent.

"Logie, they're our best friends, they won't judge, and if they're really worried, they'll talk to us. Just go get dressed, and we'll deal with that if it comes up, okay?" He smiled as Logan nodded a little meekly and pressed another gentle kiss to his lips. "Go." He added, moving away with a gentle, almost innocent squeeze to Logan's right asscheek.

Logan blushed spectacularly as he stepped into James' sweat pants and pulled them tight around his waist, huffing only slightly when they still sunk almost halfway down his hips. He opened the door and scurried out into the hall and down to his and Carlos' room, breathing a sigh of relief as he closed the door.

A few minutes later, he emerged dressed a little more casually than he would be on most days and went to go meet James in his room, positive the other brunette would still be fixing his hair. "Hey. Come on." He said with a smirk as he leaned i the door of James' room, chuckling a little when James turned around from his spot in front of the mirror and pouted at him.

"It's not perfect yet..." James said, though from Logan's point of view, his hair was just as perfect as always.

"You look stunning. Come on." Logan said, moving over and gently prying the taller boy's hair products form his hands. He smiled a little when James looked a little put out. "Seriously, you're beautiful, let's go." He leaned up and kissed away any of James' protests and smiled when the taller brunette nodded and followed him out toward the living room.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Kendall's room.**

Carlos was always first to wake, and usually first to bed, so when he woke in a bed he didn't immediately recognize, with someone else next to him he had a few moments of panic, and then relaxed as he realized that he was in Kendall's room, and it was the blonde who was snoring lightly with his arms around Carlos' waist and his legs tangled in the the Latino's. He yawned a little and fell back down so he was resting his head on Kendall's bare chest, hand tracing patterns lightly into the blonde's skin.

He was slowly drifting back toward sleep when he felt Kendall stir and smiled a little up at him. "Buenos días, cariño." He said with a smile, moving up and stealing a gentle kiss from Kendall as the slightly older teen joined the land of the living.

"Good morning." Kendall replied with a smile, licking his lips and running his hands down Carlos' toned back. "Did you sleep well?" He smirked a little when Carlos blushed as he squeezed the smaller boy's ass. It was a well known fact that Kendall was by far the most sexual of the four boys, and he would be lying if he said he didn't find it arousing to see Carlos looking all flustered and embarrassed.

"I s-slept fine." The Latino boy's blush deepened just slightly as he stuttered a little, but he pushed it away and leaned down to kiss Kendall deep and slow, enjoying the feeling of the blonde's bare skin brushing against his own and the new but totally welcome experience of their lips moving against each other's. He let out a slight moan when Kendall squeezed and kneaded at his ass. He pulled back and panted just a tiny bit. "K-Kendall..." He whined quietly, letting out a small moan as Kendall adjusted their bodies and he felt the blonde's erection rub against his own. "W-we shouldn't. W-what if James or Logie hears?" He looked almost like a lost puppy even as he couldn't help but grind down against Kendall's hard flesh.

Kendall hummed a little and moved his hands to Carlos' hips, licking his lips and pushing his hips upward so that their erections brushed together again. "I guess you'll just have to be quiet then." He said with nearly malicious smirk, humming a little and leaning up to attach his lips to Carlos' neck and suck a small love bite onto it.

Carlos let out a breathy moan and pushed his erection against Kendall's again. "I... I don't think I can..." He said quietly, letting out another moan when Kendall bit down slightly.

"Oh well then." Kendall chuckled almost darkly and then pulled back and pushed the duvet down off of Carlos' body, then reached up and pushed Carlos into a sitting position gently. His eye trailed over the smaller boy's body, and he licked his lips. "Fuck Carlitos, your body is sexy."

Carlos whimpered again as Kendall drug his hands over the smaller boy's chest and torso, and arched a little into the touch when the blonde just barely brushed against the hard bulge in his pants. "K-Kendall..." He panted a little and looked down into the older boy's intense green eyes. "Ay, te quiero..." He whimpered when Kendall pushed his obvious erection up against his ass again. "Please Kendall. I know it's fast, but I really, really want this." He said, pouting his best puppy dog pout down at the blonde.

Kendall looked thoughtful for only a moment, and then nodded and licked his lips, moving his hand to squeeze the Latino's cock firmly. "If you're sure." He said, looking serious, but continuing his motions.

Carlos let out something between a moan and a whine and nodded slowly. "I am. Por favor, mi caballero." He panted a little when Kendall squeezed again and ground his hips down into the older teen's erection.

Kendall hummed a little in response and ground his hips up against Carlos' ass again. "Okay Carlitos." He said quietly, chuckling when Carlos made a sound of excited approval and leaned down to kiss him.

They spent a long time just kissing, skin rubbing against skin and just getting to know each other's bodies. Finally Carlos couldn't take it anymore and pulled back, noticing that Kendall's cock had grown impossibly harder against his ass. He licked his lips and dragged his hands over the blonde's body, grinding his ass down against the hard flesh and practically pouting as he begged Kendall to do something more with his eyes.

The blonde chuckled a little and reached up to run his hands all over Carlos' body, humming in contentment at the texture of his skin as it passed underneath his fingers. "This is... I never would have imagined this Carlos but... I'm glad you're mine."

* * *

**A/N: **So this is kind of filler chapter, but it's long and sexy, so I hope you enjoyed it~.


End file.
